Discovering the Magic of Magic
by Dead Alchemist
Summary: Harry discovers a mirror in his vault that was left by his father. The unique properties of this mirror are, let's just say, explored. Warning – Involuntary cross-dressing.


**Discovering the Magic of Magic**

Disclaimer - Definitely not mine, I'm not that  
Author – Dead Alchemist  
Gift for - Girly Geek  
Beta - Kamerreon  
Rating - PG  
Pairing – Pre-Harry/Hermione  
Warnings – Um, involuntary cross-dressing.  
Summary – Harry discovers a mirror in his vault that was left by his father. The unique properties of this mirror are, let's just say, explored.

Harry sighed as he was swept away to the deep, underground tunnels that contained the vaults of the Wizarding world. His thoughts, not on the goblin or the rollercoaster ride downwards, but on a more serious matter. The mess with the Dursley's, blowing up his aunt and running away, had been taxing on him and he couldn't be happier to be on his own for the next two weeks. Not, of course, that he was _completely_ on his own, what with Tom, the bartender of The Leaky Cauldron, watching over him so closely. Tom was acting as if he watched all his patrons like this but not only did Harry know that he was being paid special attention to by the kind barkeep, he was also being observed by the other shop owners in the alley. He had been in the middle of a walk this morning when he had noticed all the owners watching him some even coming out to greet him like Florean Fortescue from the ice cream shop or Eeylope from the Owl Emporium, who had also brought a few treats for Hedwig who was flying overhead.

Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. _'If I keep thinking like this I'm going to start thinking people are watching me everywhere.' _Harry thought wryly. Suddenly, the cart screeched to a halt. The goblin driver stepped out and walked over to the large metal door.

"Key, please." Short and too the point, that was how goblins preferred it, Harry had noticed. It certainly saved on time.

_'Well, time is money.'_ Harry smiled to himself as he handed over his key.

After the vault was opened and he entered to fill his money bag with as much gold as he could, Harry stopped and looked around the vault. Harry realized that this was the first visit that he could actually take the time to see exactly what was in here. His first year, he was in too much awe to be able to appreciate just what was in here and last year, too embarrassed that he had more money than the Weasley's. He wandered to the edge of the small mountains of bronze, silver, and gold and found a fairly large table behind them. Harry's eyes widened behind his thick glasses at the sight of the various knick-knacks that he could see.

Various books and journals were all lined up on a small table shelf, possibly twenty to twenty-five in total. Other items, such as quills, various jewellery, hats, gloves, scarves, a pair of bright purple glasses, and a small hand-held mirror about the size of Harry's hand were all placed about the table. Harry walked closer to the table and noticed further that each item had a piece of parchment with writing on it tied with a piece of string. A small plaque attached to the table itself also had writing on it. Bending down to see better, Harry read the inscription.

"These items will not work on the person who owns them; at this time that person is so named as Harlequin James Severus Potter; born on the 31st of July, 1980." Harry read, then cocked his head. That was his birthday, but was that really his full name? He knew that pureblood families liked strange names sometimes but... Harry shook his head. The only way to find out would be to try one of the items and see if they worked on him or not. It would tell for sure if that was his name or not.

Harry picked up the nearest item, which happened to be a small gold ring, with leafy vines etched onto the edge. The parchment read:

_The wearer of this ring shall be _

_overcome with the urge to settle down their roots _

_in a nice patch of fertile soil and grow._

Harry stifled a laugh at that and set it back down before choosing another item. This time he chose a thick, cotton scarf, about three and a half feet long and a foot wide, the florescent orange scarf was certainly something to look at. This one read:

_The wearer of this scarf will _

_nevermore long for the limelight again, _

_for they shall always be under it._

Harry suppressed another grin at that before looking back at the edge of the vault door that he could see. His goblin escort seemed to be getting impatient and Harry didn't want to test the theory of whether or not the goblin wouldn't just leave him here if he took too long. He decided to look at one more item before leaving; though he promised himself that he would come back before the end of the summer.

Harry picked up another item, this time the mirror, and looked at the parchment attached to it.

_Whosoever looks within this mirror _

_shall see a variety of comedic changes to happen, _

_not only upon the face but the entire self _

_for the length of one hour._

Harry grinned at that one and decided that he had to take this one with him; it would no doubt be loads of fun. He couldn't wait to show Ron, he thought with a spark of mischief shining in his emerald eyes. First though, he needed to know if it was his to own or not. Mustering up his courage, Harry looked into the mirror. Nothing happened. Harry's grin got even wider at that. This was going to be _so_ fun.

Before leaving the vault, Harry took one last look at the items on the table, promising to come back tomorrow to look through all of them, and to make sure to bring a book bag for any books as well as other items he might wish to take with him.

Later that night, after Harry had gotten ready for bed, he took the mirror out of his cloak pocket to examine it much closer. The mirror was about six inches in diameter and perfectly round. The metal was silver and completely unadorned with any design or engravings. All in all, it didn't look like there was anything special about it. He couldn't wait to test it out, but he didn't want to test it on a stranger just in case they took offence to it. Hopefully, his classmates would start appearing for their school supplies. Harry was pretty sure Dean would get a real crack out of it. Fred and George, on the other hand, Harry suppressed a snort of laughter at the thought of what those two would do when he used it on them.

The next morning, Harry was up and ready for the day, a bright smile on his face. Tom, the bartender said a good morning when Harry walked by him to get into the alley. It was all Harry could do to stop his smile from turning into laughter but he managed it, somehow. Diagon Alley was as lively and, for lack of better word, magical as ever. People were bustling this way and that, trying to get their purchases within a timely manner, some people were talking about various things or catching up with old friends and others were just enjoying the splendour of the alley. Harry looked around and nearly jumped for joy when he saw someone he knew, specifically Neville Longbottom. Harry grinned and took a step forwards before stopping. _'If I go over there looking like a demented poltergeist, Neville will know something is up.'_ Harry thought to himself. He took a deep breath and slowly counted down from ten until he felt he was calm enough to go over without setting off alarm bells.

"Hey, Neville. How's your summer been?" Harry asked, suppressing another grin.

"Oh, hey Harry. It's been okay. I received a sapling for a silver bell bush. It's really useful, too. Did you know that they sing an almost silent song at night? They even dance to it." Neville's excitement at his garden was contagious and Harry couldn't help but grin in return.

"Well, I did know that they could be used to sooth some larger predators, like the Cerberus. Guess that makes sense that they sing." Harry released another grin when he saw Neville look a little nervous at the mention of the large three-headed dog they had run into in their first year.

"My summer's been okay, too. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of it. Ron and his family are in Egypt visiting his oldest brother and Hermione and her parents are visiting France so I'm stuck here. It's pretty fun, too. I even found a few things from my parents that were in my vault." At that, Harry and Neville both shared a sad smile, both mourning the loss of their parents.

Neville shook his head to try and get rid of the memories of his parents, locked up in ST. Mungo's as they are.

"What kind of things?" Neville asked, hoping to bring this conversation back into happier territory.

Harry grinned and took out the mirror from his pocket and handed it to Neville. Neville took it carefully, not wanting to break it, and looked into it.

"It's a very nice mirror, it looks old, too." Neville said, completely unaware that his appearance had changed.

Neville's normally watery blue eyes had become bright pink; his dark blond hair was now neon orange with bright green stripes sticking straight out and his skin was dark purple. His clothes, previously a nice set of plain brown robes was now a canary yellow and bright green gown that would have fit in well during the Victorian era. Harry's jaw dropped and before he could stop himself, he started laughing so hard he almost fell down.

"What? Harry, what are you laughing..." Neville didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because at that moment he looked down and saw what he now looked liked.

"Gah! Harry! What did you do?" Neville all but screamed jumping around trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh Merlin, Neville! I swear to you, I didn't now that mirror was going to put you in a dress. It belonged to my dad and he was a bigger prankster than Fred and George are. Don't worry, it only lasts an hour." Harry's explanation was cut short by another round of laughter which Neville joined after a moment.

"I can't believe you, Harry. And people say you don't have a sense of humour. Just shows them how wrong they are." Neville was being a good sport about it, which Harry was thankful for. He would hate for Neville to have been upset about it.

"What do you think, Nev? Do you think the others would like it?" Harry asked, having calmed down a bit, though he was still grinning.

Neville nodded, still chuckling about the little prank. Suddenly, he stopped laughing all together. Harry looked at him, a little worried.

"Oh, no! My Gran is going to be so upset. She's just in the Apothecary right now. I'm not allowed in so she's getting my potions supplies. When she sees this..." Neville looked a bit queasy for a second.

"Don't worry, Neville. I'll stay until she gets out and tell her that it was my fault. I am the one who pulled the prank on you, after all.'

Neville calmed down a bit at that and the two started to talk about the up coming school year. Harry learned that Neville was excited about getting to start a new branch of Herbology and Harry told Neville that he was hoping Care of Magical Creatures was as fun as it sounded. It didn't take long for Augustus Longbottom to leave the Apothecary.

"Neville! What have you done this time?" The elder woman exclaimed.

Harry quickly jumped forward and explained that he had pulled the prank on Neville and that it only takes an hour for it to fade away. She glared at him but dropped the subject. Harry and Neville quickly said their goodbyes and then separated, Harry going to the ice cream shop to finish up his homework.

It had been almost a week since Harry had seen Neville and though he had seen a few classmates since then, he didn't know any of them well enough to pull a prank on them and feel comfortable that they wouldn't take offence. He had gone back to his vault and looked over the items that were there and though they were interesting, he didn't take anything out, though he might at a later date.

"Oi! Harry, wait up!"

Harry turned around trying to find the voice that called him. It was Seamus, with Dean close behind. Harry grinned at them and waved them over.

"Hi, guy's! Long time no see. How've you been?"

"Not bad, me mum took us to see a broom race in Hungary this summer. It was awesome! There were dragons, and the racers had to avoid them cause they was racing in the dragon reserve there and..." Seamus was interrupted by Dean shoving him over.

"Oh, come on, Seamus. Harry doesn't want to listen to your fantasies. Honestly, why would they let people race against each other in a dragon reserve? That's plain stupid."

"Actually, Dean, there is a race through Hungary's Dragon reserve. They always make sure to keep the nesting dragons away but it is an actual race. I want to participate someday but you have to be seventeen to sign up." Harry said.

Dean's jaw dropped and Seamus punched him in the shoulder with a grin, glad that he got to see Dean put in his place. Harry pulled his mirror out of his pocket.

"Guess what I found in my vault. It belonged to my parents." Harry handed it over to them and they started laughing a little.

"Ah! Poor Harry, excitement over a little mirror. I think you've been knocked over with too many bludgers, mate."

"Yeah, even if it was you parents..." both of them stopped talking at that moment when they saw each other and then burst out laughing.

Dean now had long blond hair that looked like it came from a bad seventies movie it was so big and his skin was hot pink with yellow spots. He was now wearing a green mini-skirt and black high heals with a purple tube top.

Seamus was just as funny looking. His hair was an orange afro and he had sickly green skin. He had on a skin tight bright red dress that came down to mid thigh with a slit all the way up to his hip. The top of the dress was so low cut that it came down to mid chest in a v-shaped neckline. He was wearing knee-high, white, open-toed boots with a three-inch heel.

At seeing them, Harry was laughing just as hard as they were. The reaction when they realized that they themselves had been pranked was just as funny.

"Oh, man! I can't believe you guy's fell for that. That was great." Harry choked out between his laughter.

"Oh! You git. Harry, I can't believe you'd do this!" Seamus exclaimed.

Dean, however, was still laughing but managed to get out one thing before he fell over completely.

"You totally deserved it, Seamus."

Harry laughed at the two again before they all said their goodbyes; Dean promising to make sure Seamus' mum saw them.

As Harry was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, he realized he'd forgotten to tell them that it would wear off in an hour. _'Oh well. They'll figure it out.'_

That night, Harry slept well and dreamt of brightly coloured friends with an aptitude for cross-dressing.

Harry was just finishing up reading that fourth chapter of his newest book, one that wasn't actually on the booklist but he didn't plan on telling Ron that, when he heard a loud squeal behind him. The next second he was being glomped (for there was no better word) by what felt like either an eight-legged monster or Devil's Snare.

"Oh my gosh! Harry, I've missed you so much. How has your summer been? Did you get enough to eat? What about your homework? Is it finished? Did..."

Hermione was interrupted by Ron pulling her off of Harry. Harry accepted the one-armed man-hug that Ron gave him with ease before looking over the both of them. Ron looked much darker than normal.

"Hey, Ron. You look like you had a nice time in Egypt. Nice tan."

Ron grinned at Harry once more before Hermione started talking again.

"Harry, how have you been?"

Harry looked closely at his friend and what he saw surprised him. It seemed Hermione was growing up. She had curves now where she didn't before and her bushy hair seemed shinier and maybe a little straighter than it was before. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in a way that he'd never noticed before. Harry mentally shook his head before answering her question.

"I've been okay, much better now that I don't have to see the Dursley's everyday. And yes, I've been eating just fine, my homework is done and I've been sleeping fine, too. I haven't had any nightmares."

"How'd you know she was going to ask about how you've been sleeping?"

"She always asks me how I'm sleeping. How about you guy's? How was Egypt, Ron? And what about France, Mione?"

"Egypt was okay; the pyramids had some really cool traps and stuff. We even found this skeleton that had grown a second head. It was wicked!"

"I would have loved to have been there with you. Egypt is such an old land, full of so much magic. Their history alone would be so fascinating to learn. Do you think you could ask your brother if I could owl him with questions and such? Like pen-pals?" Hermione started gushing, her mind already in Egypt.

"Come on back to us, Mione. No need to run off to Egypt just yet. What about France? How was it?" Harry teased his friend.

At that, Hermione launched into an explanation of France and the various titbits of history she had learned while there. Harry and Ron stood there listening, smiling at each other when she let out a squeal of joy.

"Whoa, slow down. I think we've got it. I'm glad you guy's had so much fun on your trips. Wish I could have joined you. As for me, well, I did find a few items in my vault that used to belong to my parents. I only took out one thing, though. This mirror."

At that, Harry took out the mirror and handed it to Ron. When he looked into it, Harry started laughing and Hermione gasped at Ron. She tried to look stern but soon gave into her own amusement. Ron's previously red hair was now a particularly violent shade of electric blue and pulled up and out into half a dozen braids that twisted this way and that like some kind of living things on his head, each one tied with a baby blue bow. His clothes looked like they came from a dance video from the disco era. Sparkly gold skin-tight pants that flared out at the knees with ruffles going all the way down to white, three-inch platform shoes. His shirt was a sparkly silver and very loose. The v-neck was low, about half-way down his chest and the long puff-sleeves tightened at the wrists.

"What did you do to me? Harry, why'd you…"

"Oh be quiet, Ron. I suppose, Harry that this mirror pranks whoever looks into it. And Ron, you would have done the same thing. However, Harry, I'm not looking into it."

"Yeah, it does, except the owner, which is me. I did find something else that was interesting. My full name is apparently Harlequin James Severus Potter. I'd really like to know how that happened, and why they didn't say my full name at the Sorting Ceremony. Aren't they supposed to do that?" Harry asked Hermione, a little puzzled.

"Yes, but if you don't know what your name is then they use the name you go by. There is also a policy in place that says that if you sign your acceptance letter with a name different then the name they have on the scroll that they will use that name instead. They did this because of the war of 1317 that led to the deaths of many families except for the children. The Dark Lord Caustine felt that children were too innocent to be killed and had them left with a nearby family or orphanage. Some of these children were too young to know there full name, even if the Scroll of Names at Hogwarts listed their birth name." Harry and Ron stared at Hermione for moment of complete silence before they turned back to each other.

"Anyway, I really need to get something for Scabbers; he's not been looking so good lately. Don't think Egypt agreed with him. Umm, Harry, how long does this last? Cause, you know, it's not very comfortable." Ron grinned at Harry.

Harry laughed.

"It lasts an hour. By the way, d'you think the twins would like this."

"Harry, you can't give this to the twins, they'd be unbearable!" Hermione objected.

"Um, Hermione, I think Harry meant to use it on them, not give it to them."

Hermione blushed at that and mumbled that she knew that, she just needed to make sure. The boys just laughed at her.

"Let's go, I also need to get something. My parents decided that I can finally get a pet. I think I'd like to get a cat, what do you guys think?"

"I think a cat would suit you. You've got a lot of love to give and a cat would like that more than an owl. I'm pretty sure that you're not a rat or toad person, either." Harry grinned cheekily at her. She just glared imperiously at him in return before it faded into a bright smile and declared they all head to the Magical Menagerie.

"So, what else did you find, bedsides the mirror, that is?" asked Ron.

"Well, there was this one gold bracelet that changed the colour of everything you touched with the hand it was on. There was also this pair of bright purple glasses that made you see things that weren't there and, oh, this one vest, it was dark yellow, I think, it made you act like your inner animal. Apparently that one was based off the charm used to show people their animagus form. Pretty cool, huh?" Harry grinned.

"Ooh! Did you happen to find out how to perform that charm? It isn't illegal since it doesn't actually make you an animagus. Mostly, it's just used to help people decide if they want to become one. Like if you found out your form was that of an octopus, I doubt you would care to change forms, unless you were someone who went out to sea a lot. Then it might be useful." Hermione questioned hopefully.

"No, sorry. There were some books, but they were all on pranks, at least, all of the marked ones and the three or so journals that I looked at were all on pranks and jokes and other kinds of mischief. My dad was a prankster after all. I didn't look at all of the journals but unless my dad was an animagus, it's not there." Harry replied.

Hermione's shoulders drooped a little at that. It was then that they realized that they had reached their destination and so went about their business. Not long afterwards, Ron had rat tonic for Scabbers and Hermione had bought what appeared to be a small tiger with a squashed face.

"Oh, isn't he beautiful! He's been there for ages and no ones wanted him. Can you believe that?" Hermione gushed, stroking her new cat. "His name is Crookshanks."

"Yeah, he's something else, all right." Harry grinned a little, looking at the orange, furry beast.

"How could you have bought that thing? He nearly ate Scabbers!" Ron bellowed.

"Ronald! He isn't a thing." Hermione scolded, "And he's a cat! What do you expect him to do?"

The two continued to argue all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry just ignored them. It was easier that way. On the way passed the bar Harry spotted Fred and George who seemed to be whispering over a small object in their hands. Harry wondered what kind of mischief they were up to but didn't care to ask. No doubt they would try and involve him in some way.

The trio quickly went up to Harry's room, as it was the only one that only had one occupant, and sat down, Harry and Hermione on the bed and Ron at the desk chair.

"So, what'cha guys planning for this year. I can't wait until we can go to Hogsmeade. It'll be great to get away from the castle and parents all at once. What about you, Harry?"

"I can't go; Uncle Vernon didn't sign my papers." Harry replied glumly.

"What? Can't go? But that's not fair! Wait! I got it. Fred and George. They're pretty good at forging stuff. And since your uncle isn't magic, no one'll know otherwise. What d'ya say, mate? Sounds good, right?" Ron said brightly, cheered at the thought.

"Honestly, Ron. I think they at least check with each family as well. Besides, it would be wrong to get them to sign it. Even if it is unfair that Harry can't go." Hermione balked.

"I think it's the best bet. I didn't get a chance to really talk to my uncle about it any way before I left. So if they find out I can say that I didn't get my letter until after I came here." Harry replied happily.

"Fine, but if you get caught, don't tell them I knew anything. I don't want to be involved. Got it?"

Harry ad Ron both nodded at that, glad to have gotten her to agree to at least allow it to happen. It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley knocked and said it was time to head down for dinner.

"Hello, Harry, dear. I hope you've enjoyed your summer. Have you been eating enough? You look a bit thin. Make sure you eat second helpings at dinner tonight, okay?" she said to him.

"I will, ma'am."

Later that night, after dinner, Harry was heading down to get the tonic for Scabbers that Ron forgot when he overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking. After a moment, Harry was shocked. _'Why is it always me that people are trying to kill? Not that I want anyone to be killed in my place but still, this is getting ridicules. First Quirrell then Lockhart, and now Black. Oh, and don't forget the most feared Dark Lord in history, Voldemort.'_ Harry sighed before heading back upstairs with the rat tonic. On the way up, though, he was stopped by Fred and George.

"Oi, Harry, take a look."

A badge was put in front of his face. It was Percy's Head Boy badge. It now read Humongous Bighead. Harry smiled a little at that, wondering how Percy was going to react when he saw it.

"He's not going to like that, you now. How'd you do it anyway? You can't use magic during the summer." Harry asked them, curious to how they managed it.

"A potion,"

"You're allowed to make those,"

"Even during the summer,"

"And during daylight hours,"

"Minors are allowed to do magic in the alley,"

"Though not here at the inn."

Harry followed the back and forth tennis match that was the twins speaking before he grinned.

"Cool, the only magic I can do is with this mirror, and it's not much, just the same type of thing over and over again." At this, Harry pulled it out of his pocket and showed the twins who both looked into it.

The change was instant, neither of them saw it coming, looking identical in their matching outfit's one completely in hot pink and the other completely in lime green they both wore knee high boots with a three inch heel, tied up the back. Along with that they had on a plaid mini skirt with a chain belt and a shirt that looked like a corset with black cord, tightening it on them. Their hair, sticking straight up looking like the bride of Frankenstein, matched the others outfit, hot pink outfit had lime green hair with hot pink strip on either side and lime green outfit had hot pink hair with lime green stripe on either side. Their eyes matched their hair, corresponding with the opposing colour.

At seeing them, Harry burst out laughing, causing Ron and Percy, who were in the room right next to were they were standing, to come out to investigate, and for Ginny and Hermione to come out as well, since they were next door to Ron and Percy. At seeing Fred and George, all four of them joined Harry in laughing their butts off. Their laughter got worse when, only a few seconds later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs and saw their twin sons. Mr. Weasley started laughing as well and, though she tried to be stern about it, everyone could see that Mrs. Weasley found it funny as well.

Fred and George looked at each other and then themselves before looking back at Harry, their faces solemn.

"I believe we have been duped, my dear brother."

"I do believe you are right, brother mine. What shall we do about it?"

"I do believe that this means war, brother."

At that declaration, the two broke down and laughed with all the others, even if they had been fooled, they knew when they had been had and weren't angry in the slightest. Before long though, they were all told to get to bed and soon the laughter was over.

The next day, everyone was packed and settling on the Hogwarts Express. Harry still had the mirror in his pocket and was hoping he would get another chance to use it, though he wasn't sure on whom. The train had already left the station about an hour ago and the trio was finding themselves sharing the compartment with a strange man who appeared to be sleeping.

"Don't suppose he died, right? I mean, it's not like he's moved at all." Ron asked rather bluntly, staring at the intruder.

"No, no, he's still breathing." Hermione's equally blunt response.

"Come on, guy's. I'm sure he's fine, now..." Harry was interrupted by the train slowing down to a stop.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What's going on, we can't be there yet." Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"Well, I don't think they'd turn the lights off even if we were."

Ron looked out the window.

"Hey, someone's getting on."

The trio sat in silence for a moment before Harry started to feel really cold and a sense of dread seemed to fill him. The door started to slide open and a long-fingered scabby hand that definitely wasn't human appeared. Harry could hear the thing at the door rattling its breath almost as if it was searching for something. Out of nowhere, he heard a scream. The next thing he knew, he was being slapped in the face and the overhead light was once again on and swinging above them.

The previously sleeping man was now kneeling above him, a concerned look in his eyes. When he saw that Harry was awake, he smiled.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat up and got back into his seat, subtly moving away from the man as well.

"That was a dementor, one of Azkaban's I'm afraid. They were searching the train."

The man, Professor Lupin as his bag identified, stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a large bar of chocolate. While he opened it, Hermione came over to sit next to Harry.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mione."

Before she could ask any more of him, Lupin was back handing all three of them a chunk of chocolate.

"Trust me, this will help. Eat it."

Harry looked at him suspiciously but seeing as no one had ever tried to kill him before he even reached Hogwarts, he decided to trust him, for now. Surprisingly, the chocolate actually did help. Harry felt warm all over after eating it.

Suddenly, Lupin started to chuckle as he picked something up off the floor. Looking at what it was, Harry felt nervous; it was the mirror. He really didn't want to get into trouble before he even had his first class with the guy.

"I can't believe this old thing is still around. I thought it was lost, if not broken. Where did you find it?" Lupin was looking at Harry with a grin, a spark of mischief in his eyes, causing Harry to relax.

Harry grinned back before replying.

"I found it in my vault, along with a few other items. How did you know what it was?"

"Your father used to use this all the time when he first got it. He made it, you see. Nice bit of spell work, this. He made it because he always had girls asking him how they looked or if he had a mirror and after a while it started to annoy him so he made this mirror."

"Did you know my dad?" Harry asked a little excited.

Lupin looked a little sad at that before he nodded.

"Yes, were shared a dorm all through school, we were friends. I'm sure you're wondering why I never wrote or tried to visit. Well, that's a bit hard to explain. Suffice it to say, the Ministry forbade me from doing so and please don't ask any questions as to why. I'm afraid I don't think I could answer those just yet." Lupin appeared contrite at that but Harry just nodded.

"It's okay. Just, could, I mean, would it be alright if we talked, you know, about my dad. It's just, no one at Hogwarts really knew him all that well and I don't really know anything about him." Harry looked hopefully at Lupin who hesitated.

Finally, he nodded and Harry relaxed with a grin. Without warning, the door slid open and Neville joined them, looking a little shaken. The rest of the train ride was spent talking with his friends and hearing a few stories about pranks that his father had pulled while he was in school.

Harry grinned to himself while looking at his friends; things were looking up this year, he finally had someone to talk to about his dad and maybe his mum, too. Definitely turning out to be a better year than most, oh, except for the mass murderer out to get him.

Yeah.

Can't forget about him.

_End_

A/N – If you're wondering why I gave Harry such a silly name, well, think about it. A harlequin is a clown, James was a prankster, and would like such a name. I do have a story plot about how, exactly, Harry got that name, but I haven't posted it, yet. Mostly because I haven't written it down, yet. *shrugs*

Hope you all enjoyed my story!


End file.
